Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a vehicle headlamp that employs a light deflector.
Related Art
One light deflector is provided with the large number of micro-mirror devices each of which is tiltable. Tilt angles of the micro-mirror devices are digitally switched between a first tilt angle and a second tilt angle, so that a reflection direction of light from a light source can be changed appropriately between a first reflection direction (that is, the micro-mirror devices are turned ON) and a second reflection direction (that is, the micro-mirror devices are turned OFF).
JP H09-104288 A (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,319) describes a vehicle lighting device including a reflective light deflector that is disposed on a light path of reflected light from at least one light source. The light deflector can reflect light that hits the light deflector so as to form light flux that are emitted from the lighting device.